Of Death and Draculinas
by Black Rien
Summary: What would have happened if Alucard hadn't saved Seras from the rogue vampire in Cheddar? Follows the events of the Manga/OVA with a twist. Future AxS
1. Mistakes at Midnight

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Hellsing or have any affiliation with the series/manga what-so-ever.  
Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Summary:  
What would have happened if Alucard hadn't saved Seras from the rogue vampire in Cheddar?  
Follows the events of the Manga/OVA with a twist. Future AxS

* * *

Of Death and Draculinas

Chapter 1: _'Mistakes at Midnight'_

* * *

Cold. The air around us was so cold; shouldn't have been so cold as it was only mid June, but that didn't even seem to matter. We were frozen down to our bones as we cautiously snuck up next to the church. It was so old and decrepid, I remember thinking to myself, '_What kind of person would want to stay in a place like this?'. _Of course I hadn't realized that we wouldn't see any people that night. We would meet only monsters; the monsters real nightmares are made of…

* * *

It was late evening in a remote area of England. A small police force made its way through an out-crop of trees just north of the town called Cheddar. Upon clearing the small forest, a torn up church came into view. It may have been grand once, a marvelous place for the gathering masses to worship their God; no one would be able to tell now from the sorry sight it presented. Doors hung slightly ajar, suggesting the hinges had rusted away long ago, windows were shattered, covered over on the inside with black fabric.

Supposedly, a priest had lost his mind, killing several people and fleeing into the old church. The small group three approached the creaking doors, guns at the ready. The leader of the group, a middle-aged officer named Simon Garret, slowly opened the door and quickly surveyed the area.

In the back of the church, hidden in the shadows beside the altar, a man was bent down leaning over what seemed to be a woman's body, his mouth pressed against her neck. As the senior officer shined a flashlight on the figure, it rose up taking the woman with it. As the light reached the figure's face, it became apparent that it was indeed the man they were after. Donned in traditional priestly clothing, his clerical collar looking oddly white against the dreary backdrop the man turned his head away from the woman's neck. As soon as he did so, blood shot out of her torn artery, staining the priest and the altar, making it appear as a pagan ritual of sacrifice.

A collective gasp rocked through the small police group as the priest raised his arms off to the side and people rose from the pews. At least they were people once; these beings were akin to rotting corpses, pieces of flesh peeling off them as they advanced on the officers. After taking a small moment to collect themselves, they raised their guns and fired, not noticing how fast the priest was moving towards them.

The officer in front, a young blonde-haired girl, turned sharply as her senior officer became to scream. Her eyes grew wide as the priest sank razor sharp teeth straight into his neck, spraying blood across the girl's face causing her to scream. Out of pure terror from seeing her dead companions sprawled out across the floor, the girl took off into the night, hoping to find someone, anyone to save her.

A small ways off, a man dressing in clothing so red it could have been dyed with blood. He lifted his head, black hair framing his sharp face while he gazed at the moon, "Mmm, what a lovely night…" The man spoke aloud to no one but himself and continued on, humming a little tuneless song to himself as he drifted into the shadows of the woodlands, continuing his hunt…

* * *

The blonde was running as fast as her legs could carry her, almost causing her to stumble as she made her way towards what she hoped was the police outpost stationed nearby for emergencies. She hooked a sharp left. And came face-to-face with more of the dreadful monsters from within the church.

"There's no use in running, little girl." She whipped around upon hearing the man's deep, throaty chuckle and quickly fired off a clip at the his chest. The man moved so quickly she barely noticed him at all, dodging every bullet and putting himself directly in front of the girl.

Grabbing her wrist in a vice-like grip he leaned closer, whispering softly into her ear, "Guns won't save you here, girl." She steeled herself, grabbed her gun, and fired, straight into the man's face. All she received in return was a laugh, "Oh, poor little thing. So weak, so… Human," The word dripped off the man's tongue like it was poison, "Well, since you're so lovely, I'll fix that for you. My vampire bride. Yes, that sounds… Wonderful."

He twisted her around, her back pressed flush against his chest. She failed to notice the lack of a heartbeat as he pressed his mouth to her neck. '_What on earth- Is he some kind of pervy nutcase?' _All coherant thought rushed out of her as needle-point fangs pierced her neck. The girl let out a silent scream and, in a last-ditch effort to escape, torn herself free of her captor, little knowing that it was already too late…

* * *

The priest sneered after the girl in disgust. '_Pitiful, just pitiful. I must be going soft, letting my little one get away so easily. No matter, I'll have my ghouls track her down later.' _He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed a powerful presence appear behind him. "Who the Hell are you?!" He snarled.

The man let out a laugh as quiet as the wind, "Why sir, surely you would recognize Death when he appears on your doorstep?" The man retorted, tilting his head to reveal a happily twisted grin.

The priest barkek out laughter at the man's audacity, "Death, really? My God, what is the world coming to now adays? Some pretty boy running around calling himself Death? Bah!" As the priest continued to rattle off insults, the man in red reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a large gun.

The priest was watching now, a knowing smile played on his lips as the man in red took aim at one of the ghouls. He was about to make another jab regarding the man's stupidity when he noticed that after about twenty rounds had been fired, all his ghouls were nothing but dust.

The priest stuttered and, not to surprisingly to the man in red, took off into the woods. The man in red sighed, "They never want to do things the easy way, do they? Oh well," He stated to the open air with a shrug of his shoulder, "More fun for me, I guess." A wide grin spread across the man's face as he began a leisurely stride after the runaway ex-priest.

* * *

The girl had run so far so fast she had winded herself greatly. '_Anything's better than being near that… That murderous freak!' _She told herself mentally. She finally came to a stop near a wide oak tree. She let out a long sigh as she leaned against the tree, allowing herself to slide gently down its side, her neck throbbing painfully. '_At least I'm safe for now.' _She thought and allowed her eyes to drift slowly shut.

The girl awoke with a start a few minutes later, a loud crash sounded off to her left. She grabbed her gun, empty though it was, in hopes that she could scare off whatever was coming her way. The priest burst through the clearing, looking absolutely terrified. The girl quickly moved behind the tree just enough to see him. '_Whoa,'_ She thought, '_He looks… Scared? What could he be scared of? Even my bullets didn't phase him…' _The girl halted her train of thought as the priest let out a strangled hiss.

A man dressed in red moved closer to the priest, calm as can be. The girl noticed he had a rather large gun in his hand. "What's the matter?" The red man taunted, "Nowhere left to run, you pathetic excuse for a vampire?" The girl was somewhat shocked, '_V- Vampire? There's no such thing! Are they part of a cult or something?' _The girl looked around.

There was no place for her to escape without being seen so she decided to wait it out. The priest looked around him and, seeing no clear way out, let out a piercing shriek and rushed the man in red. The girl looked on horrified, '_No, he'll be killed!'_

Before she could even move, the red man ripped a gloved hand straight through the priest. The priest made an enraged gurgling noise in the back of his throat, convulsing around the red man's arm, and finally erupted in a blast of smoke.

The girl failed to notice that she had moved from behind the tree. When she did, she stepped back too quickly, snapping a twig beneath her heavy, military boots, effectively gaining the red man's attention. "Well well well, what have we here?" He asked, a sinister grin marring his otherwise handsome features, "A little girl, lost and all alone. Hmmm…" The man paused, licking his lips, showing the points of unnaturally sharp canines.

As the man moved to come closer, his hand gave off an eerie red light, making him hiss in pain. The girl used his moment of distraction to flee from the area, not noticing when her badge slipped from her pocket.

As the pain subsided, the red man surveyed the area. The girl was long gone and apparently his master didn't want to be kept waiting any longer. He sighed, brushing his hands over his long, red coat, clearing it off non-existent dust. As he was preparing to return to his master, he saw a small object on the ground.

The girl's police badge. Flipping it open, he swiftly browsed its contents, red eyes stopping briefly over the name beside her picture. '_Seras Victoria… I think I'd like to remember that name… Now, as to Master Integra… Well, she doesn't have to know everything.'_ He grinned triumphantly to himself as he walked away, stashing the badge into his trouser pocket. '_For safe-keeping.' _He thought, smugly, looking upwards at the stars.

"What a truly wonderful night…"

* * *

A/N: Tada~


	2. Red, Red Wine

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Hellsing or have any affiliation with the series/manga what-so-ever.  
Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Summary:  
What would have happened if Alucard hadn't saved Seras from the rogue vampire in Cheddar?  
Follows the events of the Manga/OVA with a twist. Future AxS

* * *

Of Death and Draculinas

Chapter 2: _'Red, Red Wine'_

* * *

My time with _them _was short, but I'll always remember our time together. After all, I have… eternity, don't I…?

* * *

Red eyes. That was all she saw before she ran as far and as fast as her legs would carry her. Much to her surprise, she had already covered at least five miles and wasn't even close to tiring. She finally halted when she came to a small, rushing spring. Lush greenery gave the atmosphere a very soothing touch.

The girl sighed and slumped down next to the water and scooted to jump in so as to cool herself off, when a voice called out to her, "Hey, girly. You prolly don' wanna be doin' that, eh? You know what they says about flowin' waters, don'cha?"

The girl whirled around and came, literally, face-to-face with a young man not much older than herself. His sandy brown hair was swept neatly over his left eye and came to rest at the base of his neck. His eyes, however, were dark red orbs that frightened her, bringing back memories of the priest and the man in red. "W- who are you?!" she shouted, pulling her gun from her holster.

The man waved his hands across his face rapidly while shaking his head in the negative, "Whoa, whoa, lady! I din' mean to scare ya! Yeesh, put tha' thing away, eh?"

She lowered the pistol only slightly, causing the man to exhale, "Let's try 'is again. M' name's Gerrik," he said with a sweeping bow, "Nosferatu extrordinare! And who mi' you be, my dear draculina?"

She looked at him sceptically but she could tell he was perfectly serious. "Um, my name's Seras. Seras Victoria." she extended her hand to him, "Now, if you'll please accompany me, I'm sure we can find you a nice head doctor." she finished shakily, _'You never know how the crazy types will act…'_

The man started laughing heartily before he sat down on a large, nearby rock, "Oh, ya must be new, eh? Don' even know you're a vampire yet, do ya, miss?" he grinned, showing off a row of pointed teeth.

Seras felt her eye twitching. _'V- vampire…?' _was her last thought before the ground came rushing up to meet her.

* * *

Seras groaned as she opened her eyes. Looking around she saw that she was in what appeared to be a closed off cabin. The windows were boarded up, letting in very little of the sunlight that threatened to break through.

The inside of the cabin, however, was fully furnished. A large pigeon-hole desk sat on one end of the wall opposite her, covered in notes and other illegible scribblings.

As she swung her legs around to get up, she noticed she was not laying on a bed as she originally thought, but on a large, wooden box.

Upon further inspection, she realized she was sitting on a coffin. With a shriek, she jumped off the box and fell to the floor, banging the coffin with her foot in the process.

The box echoed the thump she made before the lid swung open. Long, pale arms stretched out and were swiftly followed by a head of pale white hair.

Seras screamed. The figure jumped in its coffin and whipped its head around, searching for the source of the noise.

Narrowed red eyes locked onto her own making her flinch back. The stranger's eyes softened slightly before he spoke, "Ah, you must be the fledgling Gerrik brought here." The figure rose elegantly out of the coffin and stepped onto the rug, before bowing deeply from the waist. "My name is Dantalion, young one. I lead this coven. Now, where did you come from, childe?"

Seras swallowed. _'The crazies just keep coming!'_ she thought but was startled when she received a reply.

"Neither I, nor my family are subject to madness." he said, seemingly irrate. Seras did a doubletake, _'Mind reading crazies with psychic powers that think they're vampires and me without my gun… Just great…'_

"Okay, sir," she said, getting irritated herself, "If you guys want to believe in vampires, and werewolves and G-" she stopped when she found herself choking.

The man sighed, "You see, childe? You cannot speak of…" he said, halting in his speach and pointing upwards, "You are a vampire, and you are simply going to have to deal with that fact."

Seras got up, a furious expression on her face, "That's ridiculous! I am _not_ a vampire, no one here is!" With that, she got up and stormed out of the tent, ignoring the man's pleading for her to stop.

As she exited the tent, the sun glared onto her, making her scream in pain and run back into the tent.

Her hands were burned black, along with a small part of her face. Dantalion knelt beside her, a sympathetic look on his face. "Do you believe me now, young one?"

Seras nodded, bloody tears falling down her face.

Proof had presented itself; Seras Victoria was a vampire.

* * *

Seras had adjusted very slowly to her new life, or un-life as it were. She had been joyously welcomed into Dantalion's coven, three weeks ago. They were secluded in a vast forest with a total of four cabins arranged in a circle with five vampires to a cabin.

She still refused to drink blood, which eventually caused a few other vampires to hold her down and force the blood down her throat.

This had happened almost daily for her first two weeks, and the blood in her system was slowly giving her enough power to heal her burned flesh from her encounter with the sun.

Her face and hands were now smoother than they'd ever been.

The hardest part for her was learning that she had to make her own coffin or she would constantly grow weaker, with or without blood.

One of their vampires, an elderly man named John, a carpenter during his mortal life, had helped her pick out a good tree from the forest that surrounded their cabin.

He had refused however, to help her construct her coffin.

The finished product ended up being a passable attempt at a coffin, though it stuck out in a few odd places.

Dantalion had sent a group of his own fledgling to collect soil from around Seras' old home; she wasn't yet trusted enough to fetch it herself.

She made swift friends of her cabin mates mates, Irene, Emily, and Lyra, though she disapproved of their late night 'hunting'.

The coven consisted of nearly twenty vampires altogether, so the need for blood was frequent. A ballot box in the center of the main cabin was drawn from every five days to select hunters gather blood.

Needless to say, they did not feed off of animals.

Tonight, Seras' cabin was to be sent to gather stray humans and take their blood. Seras was uneasy during their preparations.

Emily and Lyra had explained it to her clearly, though it still made her nervous.

_"Seras," Emily had said, "Vampires are seductive creatures. Beautiful, graceful, and deadly." _

_At Seras' blanched face, Lyra had taken over, rubbing her shoulder in a soothing manner while she spoke, " We're going to be killing people tonight, Seras. Don't you want to make sure the last thing they see is worth dying for?"_

In the end she had relented. She allowed the other girls to dress her in an outfit that made her scream 'Come and get some' to anyone who saw her, resulting in wolfish howls from some of the male vampires.

A black leather mini-skirt, a red corset top, and enough mascara to make her eyes look like they had miniature wings attached.

The other three girls were dressed in similar fashion.

When night finally fell, coating the forest in an eerie fog, Seras couldn't help an unsettling feeling that overcame her. The feeling that something very bad was happening.

The four vampires made their way into the nearest town, a small, quaint place about ten miles away. The large pickup's steady humming calming her down somewhat. Let the hunt begin.

* * *

As the night progressed, Seras' feeling of ill ease only got worse. They had gathered enough blood to sustain their coven for a month, not bad considering how many mouths they had to feed.

Seras felt bad for the men at first. At least until a lecherous old man tried to sneak his hand up her skirt. He was the first human that she had killed herself.

Irene looked on proudly as she drained his blood into one of the large containers they had stashed into the cooler on bed of the truck.

Emily stretched her arms out above her head and grinned, "Well, that oughta be enough, don'cha think?"

The girls jumped into the truck and drove off into the night, back to their home.

* * *

Dantalion was gasping heavily, his chest heaving without taking in the air he hadn't needed for more than fifty years. They had been attacked, viciously, losing more than half their number in moments.

A priest, laughing cruelly, stalked him as he limped into the forest. The rest of his own had fled at his command, with his intent to draw the priest away.

It had worked.

His nails scraped along a tree and he continued, ignoring the blessed blade protruding from his side. His eyes fluttered and he nearly collapsed from the pain. The whistle of a blade cutting air assailed his ears, and another sharp knife pierced his spine.

He choked, blood passing through his lips. And he went down…

* * *

Fire, smoke, and the scent of blood not human filled the air. She knew she had felt something was wrong, and now she knew what. Carnage lay about, broken bodies on the ground, mouths wide open, showing off bright, sharp teeth. Seras stood frozen as someone all to familiar walked across the grounds, a gun in each hand, shooting everyone still alive.

The tall, frightening man in red had returned, and he was killing everyone who stood in his way...

* * *

A/N: Yes, I finally got around to chapter 2.  
Amazing, no?

Black Rien


End file.
